Huntress
by Lintu68
Summary: Re-post from another site. This one is a little different, but still very smutty. Just give it a try.


_Re-post from another site. This is not what I usually post here, but please bear with me. Just make sure to read the warnings carefully.  
_

_Warnings for smut, paranormal elements and Ranger with someone other than Steph._

* * *

**Huntress**

There he was. That fantastic man who had been plaguing my dreams for the past year. He was there in the shadows. Standing perfectly still, he watched the lowlife he was capturing. I knew he would spring to action any second now, apprehending the drug dealer without problem. Ranger, they called him. He was magnificent. Hidden in the shadows where he thought no-one could see him, he stood perfectly still. If he only knew. I could see him. I had been watching him for a year now. And tonight, he was going to be mine.

I felt a little sorry about ruining his take down, but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him now.

Slowly and quietly I made my way to him. The moment he sensed me, his body grew rigid and tense. He fixed me with those black eyes and swore under his breath.

"Look, lady, you need to leave."

"My car broke down. Can you help me? Or can I at least use your phone?"

I saw him throw a glance at the drug dealer. I could feel him weighing the capture of the skip against helping a stranded young woman. In the end chivalry won out. He spoke into a small mike.

"The take down is off for tonight. Pack up and go home."

"Where's your car?" he then asked me, resignedly.

"Down here." I said, turning and heading towards a narrow side street.

I walked away, confident that he'd follow. They always did.

We walked for a good five minutes before I felt him grow suspicious. I could feel his apprehension, his suspicion, even his slight arousal as he walked behind me. Humans. They thought they could mask their feelings, but I knew better. I felt him simmering underneath that cool exterior. It was what attracted me to him in the first place. He was a man of few words, but inside, he was a ball of pent up emotions, waiting to break through. I couldn't wait to see what happened when all that passion and fury and strength was released. And I was going to release it tonight.

"Are you lost?" I heard him ask in a soft voice, laced with a tiny bit of annoyance as well as concern.

I stopped by a sleek black car.

"No."

I turned to him and saw the exact moment he caught sight of the yellow streak in my brown eyes. His breath caught for a second and he looked startled, almost as if I'd hit him.

He recovered quickly and went to work on the car. He had it running within two minutes. Of course that's how I had rigged it, but he didn't need to know that.

"Thank you, you're a life saver." I smiled at him, stepping closer, brushing my body against him.

I knew I looked good. Really good. And as he raked his eyes over my body, taking in my exotic looks, short skirt and skimpy top, I felt the gentle caress as clear as if he'd touched me with those strong hands.

"You're welcome." he whispered, his voice hoarse and forced.

I knew he hadn't felt this attracted to a woman in ages, I'd been watching him. The only woman he had ever wanted, he couldn't have, and since then he hadn't let himself desire any other woman. Until now. I almost felt sorry for manipulating him like this; he was a mere mortal after all. But ever since I first laid my eyes on him, I wanted him. And I always got what I wanted.

The yellow in my eyes grew golden as I leaned in closer, standing on my tip toes to reach up to him. My lips brushed his jaw line as I leaned closer still. My sharp teeth barely grazed the shell of his ear as I whispered,

"Take a ride with me?"

Ranger's eyes were dilated black, his hands fisted to keep from grabbing me I'm sure. He let out a fast breath and nodded, almost imperceptibly. I smiled and darted my tongue out to lick the skin over his too-fast pulse before stepping away from him and into the car.

Ranger got into the passenger side and shot me a quick glance, like he couldn't quite believe he was really doing this. I returned his look and flashed him a quick smile. Had he looked a little bit closer he would have seen my fangs. I put the car into first and sped off, navigating the narrow streets without problem. I increased the speed until I had to use all my strength to keep the car on the road, the speed and danger only adding to my own arousal.

Beside me in the seat, I could tell Ranger was working hard not to show fear. He was no longer in control, and he didn't like it at all. The sweet smell of fear and arousal mixed to an intoxicating blend, and I pushed the car a little bit further, causing Ranger to clench his fists.

I came to a screeching halt in front of an old house. The wrought iron gates closed behind us and the huge three-story house looked almost haunted in the moonlight. I angled myself out of the car and walked up to the heavy, ornate door, confident that he'd follow once more.

Ranger tentatively stepped into the foyer behind me. He took in the dark walls, the antique chest and the old mirror. In the far end the door to the living room was open, revealing more antique furniture and a large fire place.

"Welcome to my home." I smiled, slowly walking along the wall, running my hand over the cool surface.

I reached the mirror, and to my surprise noticed that Ranger was right behind me. Very few humans could sneak up on me like that, but Ranger wasn't just any human.

He placed one heavy arm around my throat, resting it there, trapping me with my back to his front. His other hand came up and roughly kneaded my breast, rolling my nipple through the thin material of my top. I drew a ragged breath as arousal flared through my body, making me burn with need. I forced myself to watch the image we made in the mirror, dark and sexy and incredibly erotic.

Ranger's lips brushed the skin under my ear as he whispered,

"You're playing with me. I don't like it."

As if to prove he was in control, he lifted my skirt and stroked me over the smooth material of my panties, making me moan and yearn for more. He grabbed the lace and gave it a firm pull. I felt the sharp sting as the lace bit into my skin before ripping and falling to the floor, the useless scrap of fabric completely soaked through.

Roughly he shoved two long fingers inside of me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. A hoarse cry escaped my lips as my head fell back against his shoulder. His fingers worked me mercilessly, bringing me closer to the edge by the second. His mouth descended on my neck, and he marked me with his teeth and lips, mimicking what I would be doing to him by the end of the night. I let out a surprised cry as the orgasm hit me hard and fast, pulsating trough my body, my muscles tightening and relaxing completely out of my control.

As the final shocks of orgasm left my body, I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head to watch us in the mirror once more. Ranger's eyes shone black with arousal, and my own had turned a dark shade of gold. A few black strands of his hair had escaped from the tie, and were now framing his face. My own hair, the exact same color, was mussed from me leaning on him. Together we looked like sex incarnate.

I was aching to taste his blood, aching to feel him inside me, aching to sink my teeth into that smooth skin. Feeling lightheaded with need, I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his in a hungry kiss. His answer was filled with passion and violence, simmering underneath the surface. His lips were demanding, his tongue fucking my mouth, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I quickly sank my fangs into his lower lip, the sharp pain causing him to jerk away in surprise.

I watched as two drops of deep red blood formed on his lip, and the rush it brought me made my body tingle. I quickly leaned in and licked away the blood, the heady taste mixing with the spicy taste of him. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to start kissing me again. The kiss grew rough and desperate, and I knew I needed more.

I gave him a firm shove and backed him in to the living room, kissing him while we tried to undress each other. By the time the back of his knees hit the couch, we were naked, and I couldn't help but admire his physique as I pushed him down to sit on the couch.

I straddled his hips and rubbed up against him, letting him feel how aroused I was. Groaning in pleasure, he grabbed my hips hard and held me firmly against him as he rubbed his cock against my centre, making me moan in pleasure. My head fell back, and I felt his lips latch onto my nipple, sucking it hard before scraping his teeth over it. My hoarse cry was all the encouragement he needed and he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same wonderful treatment.

His fingers dug into my hips as I shifted to take him inside of me, and then he entered me, stretching me, filling me completely.

I slowly started to move on top of him, feeling him deep inside me. His mouth was on my breast, his hand on my hip, the other abusing my sensitive clit in the most amazing manner. Bloodlust was taking over my body, the sexual pleasure egging it on.

I groaned and clamped down on him as my need spiked in a rush of wetness, His head fell back against the couch like he was presenting his throat to me, his pulse beating under the mocha skin. I groaned and bared my fangs, ready to strike as his cock moved inside me with a furious pace. He looked up and I could clearly read shock and fear on his face when he noticed my fangs. He sat up straight, his cock still buried deep inside of me. His hands came up to stop me and I captured them easily, his human strength no match for me. I pinned his hands to the couch on either side of his head, and finally sank my fangs deep into his vein, feeling the heady taste fill my mouth.

He let out a hoarse cry and sat captured and rigid under me, the scent of his fear and arousal hung heavily in the air. Releasing his neck for a second I whispered in his ear,

"Fuck me."

That was all it took. His brutal strokes shook my body as I rode him. I sank my fangs into his neck again, and reveled in the sound as he drew a ragged breath at the pain and pleasure. I drank deeply from him as his cock drove me closer to release with every thrust. Pleasure flooded my senses as his blood filled me with the feeling of power. I felt him grow lightheaded underneath me, the loss of blood making everything seem like the most vivid dream to him; the pain a piercing reminder of the fangs in his neck. With a growl he came deep inside of me, his pleasure sending me flying over the edge.

My climax rushed over me in hot waves and I fell against him, spent. I slowly withdrew my fangs, and just lay heavily on top of him. Languidly I lapped at the lone drop of blood that escaped from the puncture wounds.

"What are you?" I heard him whisper against my hair, too tired to be afraid.

He was mine now. He would never go back after he had a taste of me.

Smiling, I kissed the wounds that were closing already. "I'm your future."


End file.
